Ghost
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Mara's eyes nervously skipped around the room, just waiting for her to show up. It seemed that she had a way of haunting her just before she and Randy were about to get intimate." oneshot request!


Disclaimer: I own no one.

A/N: This is a one shot request I did for DivaliciousDooL. Thanks for patiently waiting until I got this finished for you. I hope you like it. I don't think I've ever written something like this. Enjoy! Review!

* * *

Mara's eyes nervously skipped around the room, just waiting for her to show up. It seemed that she had a way of haunting her just before she and Randy were about to get intimate. At first she was terrified and now it was just getting annoying. She really wanted to feel more than Randy's lips on hers and his hands roaming her body. Always just as things were getting hot and heavy, _she_ showed up.

A few weeks ago just as she and Randy reached the bed, the light fixture in their room had fallen down, narrowly missing Mara. Had he not moved her when he did, she could only imagine what would have happened. He figured that it just wasn't put in correctly when he had the room redecorated. Mara, however, knew better. Just as she turned around to inspect the damage done, she had caught the image of a smirking Sam in the corner of the room.

"Please, for once, just leave me alone." She sighed, crossing over to her dresser. "He's happy with me now. I know he still misses you and loves you, but that doesn't mean he can't move on."

Her eyes skipped around the room, searching for her to show up. In fact, Mara felt like if she thought about Sam enough, then the ghost of Randy's wife would turn up once more. If she did, then she would indeed tell her to leave them alone. Per usual, she wasn't around. The only time Sam ever showed up was when Randy was around.

About a year ago, his wife had died in a head on collision caused by a drunk driver. As any grieving husband, he mourned the death of his wife. The first time she had met Randy, his eyes held a cold dead stare. His voice lacked emotion, sending a shot of apprehension down her spine. She had never intended to see him again. At the insistence of his sister, who she was good friends with, had begged her to get to know him. That as much as he would always love Sam, he couldn't shut himself off to the world. One night, the brunette had finally caved and gone along to Randy's house with Becky. Much to her surprise, he seemed to be a different person to her that time around. Slowly, but surely, things began to progress from there and here she was, living with her boyfriend of seven months. The ghost of Sam seemed to loom in the house as well, not something Mara had signed up for.

"Don't bother getting all dressed up for him." A voice hissed. "Nothing is going to happen between you two. I'll make sure of it."

Turning around, Mara came face to face with Sam. Glaring at the departed woman, she folded her arms across her breasts. She _refused_ to be afraid this time. She loved Randy and wanted nothing more than to be him, to finally show him that she really cared and that she wasn't completely mental.

"That's what you think." Mara shrugged, trying to remain indifferent. "Tonight _something_ will happen, whether you like it or not."

Sam chuckled for a moment and then abruptly stopped. Pointing her finger towards the soap dish, she lifted it, intending on cracking it over the young living woman's head. Just as she dropped her finger down, Mara moved, anticipating just what was going to happen. The soap dish smashed to the ground, smashing into tiny little pieces.

Looking at the damage for a second, she smirked at the ghost. "Well, at least it isn't a light fixture."

Sam glared at Mara, just willing her to drop dead. Randy, even in the event of her death, belonged to her. This little imposter would _never_ be the person she was. She could never make him happy the way she did. He would never love this wannabe. Ever.

"Go away." Mara smiled, turning around to face the mirror again. "Don't come back. If you hear Randy and I, plug your ears, close your eyes. Hell, go haunt somebody else."

Oh how she wanted to shove her foot up this woman's ass. She so badly wanted to rip her arm out of it's socket and ram it down her throat. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. In fact, Sam couldn't touch Randy's little fling, or anybody else for that matter.

"You wish."

"Come hell or high water, I'll be with Randy. Let him move on!"

"I could kill Becky for introducing you to him!" Sam shrieked, her eyes filling with rage. "I don't know why she would have done that."

"Because she didn't want to see him sad anymore. No one does." Mara muttered. "You're the only one who wants him to be upset."

"It wasn't my fault I died!"

"I never said that it was."

Mara decided to finally ignore her and start working on her makeup. If she really wanted to get Randy going, then she wanted to look especially sexy for him tonight.

"Stop that!"

The light switch kept flickering on and off. Every few seconds all she could see was Sam glowing with anger and then disappear. Glow then disappear. Each time she did this, the more frightened she became. Clamping her hands over ears, Mara let out a shrill scream.

* * *

Randy had pulled up in front of the house with the excitement building up inside of him. After being away from her for almost the entire week, he couldn't wait to be alone with her. Just the thought of finally having his lips on hers and her slender body in his arms made him rush inside the house.

He eagerly shut the door behind him and toss his things aside. Rushing towards the steps, he took them two and at a time and went straight for the bedroom, knowing she would be there. At times like these, she was always waiting for him, but never seemed to be able to get all the way with him. It both annoyed and confused him. Anytime he would ask her what was wrong, she refused to speak a word. But tonight, he was hoping that would change. That she would finally be ready and not look as terrified.

"Mara!" He called, entering the room. "Baby, I'm home."

Mara's eyes darted from the mirror towards the bathroom door. He had finally come home and knew exactly where to find her. Like always, she waited for him here, but the only thing that would change is that she would finally ignore Sam. Moving her eyes back the mirror, she gave herself a once over. Playing with her hair for a moment, she was ready for her.

"Go away." She harshly whispered to the angry ghost. "Don't think you throwing your voice to make me scream like a lunatic gave you a one up on me."

Sam glared at her retreating form, boiling with anger. Frustrated, she diminished into thin air, trying to formulate a plan.

* * *

"You look beautiful." He muttered against her lips. "Too bad that thing won't stay on for long."

His hands eagerly worked off the filmy negligee as Randy pressed his lips to hers. Picking her up in his arms, he moved over to the bed, gently laying her down. Breaking the kiss, he moved backwards to quickly work his clothing off.

"I've been waiting for this all day." He whispered, hovering over her.

Mara opened her eyes, intending Randy to be the first thing she saw. Instead, the first thing she saw was an angry Sam floating above Randy, her arms folded underneath her breasts.

"You won't be any good." Sam smirked. "He'll be disappointed and look else where."

"I'm ignoring you." Mara whispered.

"What?" Randy asked, pulling back slightly.

"Nothing."

Before he could respond, she moved her body against his, her lips attaching to the side of his neck. She did what she could to ignore Sam and pay closer attention to Randy. As the seconds ticked on, it became harder.

"Yeah, I see Randy finding some blonde whore with low self-esteem and big boobs." Sam nodded her head. "He prefers those kind of women for a quick lay."

She pushed at Randy until he got the hint to move backwards. When he did, she pushed him down onto the bed, straddling her boyfriend. Smiling down at him, she leaned her head down, gently placing kisses down his body. When she reached his length, her voice entered her head again.

"That was in _my_ mouth." The dead woman's voice filled her ears. "Would you really want it in yours?"

"Fuck off, Sam."

He thought he heard her mention Sam's name and looked down at her in confusion. Why was it that every they tried to have a go at this, she started acting weird?

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, babe." She looked up at him innocently, her brown eyes wide. "I think you're hearing things."

"Smooth excuse." Sam laughed in her ear. "That will surely make him all hot for you again."

Thinking he had been hearing things again, Randy dropped the subject and turned his focus back onto making love with Mara. Gripping her slender waist, he held her in place and sat up and eventually laid her back down on the bed again.

He carefully nudged her legs apart, ready to enter her when Mara suddenly started to scream. It wasn't in pleasure and he knew that, he hadn't even touched her yet. This was a scream in terror.

"Mara?" He questioned, confused.

Shutting her eyes tight, she tried to will her boyfriend's dead wife away, but she wasn't going anywhere. Her screams still filled the room, driving her up the wall.

When Sam was satisfied with herself, she finally allowed Mara to shut her mouth.

Feeling her mouth snap shut, she opened her eyes and caught the figure of Sam from the corner of her eye. Her frustrations and threats clearly evident by the look on her face. Sighing, she finally caved in.

"I'm just really nervous." She whispered. Pushing at Randy, she moved out of bed and wrapped the sheet around herself. "I'm sorry I can't do this right now."

Randy stared on confused, while Mara moved back to the bathroom with tears in her eyes. Sam had won again.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think?


End file.
